The Brothers Flub-Guardian Angel
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Fraz wishes for a guardian angel to protect him from the forces of doom.


The Brothers Flub

"Guardian Angel"

Chapter One

It all started one night in The Flub Brothers' room. Guapo and Fraz were getting ready for bed. After slipping into their pajamas they told each other goodnight, as Guapo climbed into his top bunk bed and went to sleep. Fraz however closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Dear Lord, please send me a guardian angel to watch out over me, and protect me from Doom. Amen" he prayed. He got in his bottom bunkbed and went to sleep.

The next morning when Fraz woke up, he was greeted by a guardian angel with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello Fraz. I'm your new guardian angel Ian" Ian replied. Fraz happily leapt out of bed. What he didn't know was was that he was the only one who could see and hear him. Just then Guapo woke up and got out of bed. "Morning Guapo! I'd like you to meet my new guardian angel Ian!" Fraz cried as he introduced Guapo to Ian. Unknown to him Guapo couldn't see him. "I don't see anyone" Guapo said.

"Are you blind?! He's standing here right beside me!" Fraz cried in annoyance. "Sorry Fraz. No one can see or hear me but you" Ian told him. Fraz frowned in disappointment and told Guapo "Ian says that I'm the only one who can see and hear him". "Sure thing Fraz. Let's head on to the lounge for some breakfast. I'm starved" Guapo replied. Ian vanished into thin air as Fraz and Guapo exited their room.

After breakfast in the lounge Guapo and Fraz reported to Miss Boomdeyay's office for their delivery for the day. She assigned them a giant pinball to deliver to The Land Of Oversized Games again. "Deliver the pinball this time or _else_!" she warned venomously. "Don't worry Miss Boomdeyay. You can count on us" Guapo said. Unlike before Fraz wasn't afraid of the giant pinball. Also to his surprise and relief it didn't roll over him like last time. He _knew_ that Ian was protecting him from it.

In The Hoog on the way to The Land Of Oversized Games, Fraz stood up to the pinball. "My guardian angel Ian won't let you hurt me! You're not rolling over _me_ again! he told it.

When they arrived on The Land Of Oversized Games, once again they were greeted by the nasty little Italian orange guy Vinny Vinny Vinchi. "You two had _better_ have my giant pinball this time, or there will be hell to pay!" Vinny threatened. "Here it is" Guapo said presenting Vinny with his giant pinball. Vinny was very pleased that Guapo and Fraz delivered his giant pinball this time. "Very good!" he said smiling. "We delivered it this time because my new guardian angel Ian protected me from it!" Fraz told Vinny. "Whatever. I'm just glad you two delivered my pinball this time. A job well done" Vinny replied.

When Guapo and Fraz got back to Retrograde, Fraz bragged to Guapo about how Ian protected him from the giant pinball, and that his days of suffering at Doom's hands were finally over.

Chapter Two

During the rest of the week Ian continued to protect Fraz from Doom, as Fraz and Guapo made deliveries to home worlds. When it was the weekend Fraz happily relaxed over not having to deal with Doom anymore. He decided to celebrate by throwing a party. He approached Miss Boomdeyay's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Miss Boomdeyay cried. Fraz opened the door and entered. "What do you want?!" Miss Boomdeyay rudely asked.

"Miss Boomdeyay? I was wondering…could me and the other couriers have a party tomorrow?" Fraz asked. "No!" Miss Boomdeyay cried. " _Please_ Miss Boomdeyay! I'll work double shifts next week!" Fraz begged. "Fine! But I want _no_ part of it! Also you and your co-workers are responsible for cleaning up afterwards! Understand?!" Miss Boomdeyay asked. "Yes _ma'am_! Oh _thank you_ Miss Boomdeyay!" Fraz happily replied. "Yeah yeah! Now _get out_!" Miss Boomdeyay cried in annoyance. Fraz happily left the office.

He and Guapo handed out invitations to their co-workers. The next day Saturday the party was held in the lounge. "Where's Miss Boomdeyay?" Valerina asked Fraz. "In her office. She told me she wanted no part of this party" Fraz replied. "Oh" Valerina replied. During the party everyone played games, ate refreshments, and danced—Fraz dancing with Valerina.

After the party, as promised Fraz and his co-workers helped clean up the lounge. Before going to bed that night, Fraz thanked God for sending Ian to protect him from Doom. Then got into bed and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
